


23 - What's A Whumpee Gotta Do To Get Some Sleep Around Here?

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Juliet Higgins Whump, Whumptober 2020, early in the series, idk - Freeform, sleep issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: She sits up, looking at the clock across the room to see that it’s three in the morning.Juliet frowns, knowing she hasn’t slept at all.At this point, she may as well get up and start working, so that’s what she does.Exhaustion | Narcolepsy | Sleep Deprivation
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Everyone
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	23 - What's A Whumpee Gotta Do To Get Some Sleep Around Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically, we're completely sleep deprived and exhausted as we write this (it's 1:10 in the morning rn) so the prompts fit pretty well, we think?   
> We hope y'all enjoy, even if it isn't all that whumpy.   
> Looking at the next few prompts, it may get a bit more whumpy in the near future, so look forward to that!   
>  ~ Sleef/Vic

She sits up, looking at the clock across the room to see that it’s three in the morning.

Juliet frowns, knowing she hasn’t slept at all.

At this point, she may as well get up and start working, so that’s what she does.

~*~

She takes a cold shower, because she’s still a little sleepy and it won’t disturb anyone else, changing into her work-appropriate clothing before heading to her office in the darkness of the morning.

Juliet stops by the kitchen, making herself some coffee and heading to her office, turning lights on and off as she goes.

When she reaches her office, a headache starts to form behind her eyes as she gets to work.

~*~

Before she knows it, it’s 6:30 and the sun is rising.

Kumu makes her appearance, bringing her another coffee without needing to be asked because she’s Kumu, and Juliet’s not entirely sure she isn’t a magical being that the island has blessed them with as she delivers some waffles and fruit with the coffee, a wish of a good morning hanging in the air as the older woman leaves, a squeeze on her shoulder the only part that Juliet fully remembers of the moment, after.

She finishes the meal, making it through the things she needs to do today at a much slower pace, her gaze drifting toward the windows, looking at the pretty colors as the sun rises further into the sky.

Juliet takes a break from doing nothing a little while later, taking her plate to the kitchen and cleaning it as she brews more coffee, taking the full cup back to her office and leaning back in her chair as she finally sees Thomas Magnum walking up one of the pathways to the main house, likely to come bug her for a favor, or something along those lines.

Honestly, she’s just surprised he’s awake and functional.

She glances at the clock on her laptop, seeing that it’s eight in the morning and taking a big gulp of her still-hot coffee, refusing to allow the oddly observant man to spot her exhaustion when he inevitably comes to bother her.

Meanwhile, she manages to go through the paychecks for the people who work on the grounds, finishing it up just as a new cup gets placed beside the near-empty one.

“Kumu said to bring this to you?” Magnum says, askance in his voice.

She doesn’t need to imagine the lifted eyebrow on his face, turning to look as he leans over her.

“Thank her for me. What do you need, Mr. Magnum?”

He gives her a considering glance, moving around her desk to pick up a small ball and toss it back and forth between his hands as she mentally curses.

He knows something’s strange with her, this morning, but he doesn’t know her well enough to pinpoint exactly _what_.

“I need a favor.”

A triumphant smile graces her lips for a second, pride flaring up in her chest as she knows she was right in her guess.

She types on her keyboard for a bit longer, pretending to be busy as he squirms, actually typing random letters onto a blank word document as she drafts an email to Robin about why a security consultant isn’t necessary, in her mind.

After an ample amount of time has passed, she stops and looks at him.

“What do you need from me, Mr. Magnum?”

He gives her a supposedly charming smile, and she knows he’s going to ask for money or to borrow something, again.

“Can I borrow the Ferrari today? I’ve got some errands to run, for a case.”

She lifts a semi-mocking eyebrow, going back to her laptop as she opens up an email and starts typing up the draft.

“You found a client, for your Private Investigative services?”

His smile turns a bit more prideful, and he nods.

“Yeah, there’s a woman who wants to know if her husband’s having an affair, she asked me to check it out.”

Juliet hums, emptying the first cup of coffee and reaching for the cup he had brought for her.

This time he lifts an eyebrow, and she pauses at the sight, her cup halfway to her mouth as she freezes, quickly putting it back down.

“You sleep alright?” He asks, leaning onto the desk and still avoiding towering over her.

She simply nods, typing away as she mulls his favor over.

“You can take the Ferrari for the day, but if there’s any damage or you don’t return it with a full tank of gas, there will be consequences.”

Her voice may get a bit hard, at the end of the sentence, because Thomas actually gulps, a little.

“Thanks!”

If he speed walks out of her office, leaving the tiny ball where he found it, neither of them speak of it.

~*~

He returns later, Juliet noticing his presence by the scent of food and the noise of his friends, joining him.

“Hey, Higgie. We brought lunch!” Rick exclaims, holding up two bags of take-out food as they enter.

She’d switched out her coffee mugs for glasses of water a couple of hours ago, and she’s actually feeling a little hungry, now.

Juliet glances at the clock as the men gather in her office, TC and Magnum taking the seats by her desk, casually clearing space to put their food while Rick drags a chair over.

She lifts an eyebrow at Thomas, and he shrugs.

“We didn’t know what you’d want, so we got you a cheeseburger and some fries.”

“And a salad, if you don’t want the fries,” Rick adds, already eating a burger of his own.

Juliet glances at her laptop, the drafted email unsent and put aside as she’s been trying and failing to work through the scheduled galas and tours of the next month.

She can take a break.

The three men look pleased when she stops working to eat some food, even if she doesn’t participate in the conversation, much.

Once they’re all done eating, the men collect the garbage and make their leave.

“Oh, Higgie?” Thomas asks, leaning into the room as the others leave.

“Yes, Mr. Magnum?”

“Can you run a background check on someone, for me?”

She purses her lips as she looks at her computer, not sure she’ll be accomplishing much more, today.

Eh, she can run a simple background check before trying to suffer through more scheduling conflicts.

“What’s the name?”

~*~

The next time she glances toward the window, it’s getting dark, outside.

Juliet stretches in her chair, a yawn escaping her as she looks out the windows, the timed lights illuminating the paths around the property.

She sees the lads chasing Magnum, a small smile growing across her face as they race him to the guest house, eventually letting him get inside before camping at the front door.

It’s roughly 6:30 at night, and she decides that she’s officially _done_.

Her laptop lid closes with a satisfying noise, the email notification that she’d successfully sent Thomas the results of the background check the last thing spotted, Juliet stands up and heads to the kitchen to make herself a quick sandwich, surprised to see one already prepared and waiting for her, judging by the sticky note on it.

She eats, already feeling herself become even more tired as she goes to her room, leaving a light on for Kumu and the other caretakers to be able to move around.

She goes through her nightly routine early, changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth, climbing into bed and getting on her tablet.

Juliet kills some time playing games and surfing the internet, watching a couple youtube videos and messaging some friends in other timezones who chastise her when they realize she’s still awake, and she glances at the time to see she’s spent hours, just sitting in bed and playing around, and it’s now almost midnight.

_Time to go to bed._

She says goodnight, puts her tablet down, burrows under the blanket, ignores the cold on the other side of the bed as her hand creeps up to hold her necklace, and closes her eyes.

_Time to finally sleep_.

edn


End file.
